The New Generation of Supernatural Freaks
by TheGoddessOfWriting
Summary: SYOC. It's been ten years since the Lucifractor was destroyed, the Morgans, Benny, Sarah, Erica, and Rory have all moved out of Whitechapel. But Whitechapel will never catch a supernatural break, will it? Join this new characters as they battle ordinary High School problems and some extraordinary ones. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Rules

It has been ten years since The Lucifrator was destroyed. Ethan and Sarah have moved out of Whitechapel as well as Benny, Rory, and Erica.

But Whitechapel will never catch a supernatural break, will it?

Join a new gang of supernatural freaks as they make their way through ordinary High School problems and extraordinary troubles along the year.

Since there are going to be new characters, I'm going to add a couple of new species of supernatural creatures:

• Healers: they can heal any injury and sickness, detect any anomaly (both natural and magical) in the brain or body, but they can't save you from a settled death, that's off their limits.

•Nymphs: creatures that live within the life force of nature, they can control anything that grows off the Earth, but they can't stay too much time away from their life force, taking them to vegetarianism for survival in the outside world.

•Gypsies: they are one of the few creatures that use their powers for mortal advantage. They influence luck in either good or bad ways, and foretell the future through tea leaves, bird guts, and star lining, but not as clear as Seers.

Vampires, Seers, Spellmasters, Earth Priests, and other canon (within the show) creatures are also accepted.

PM me the form and I'll announce the chosen OCs after the deadline (which is on the September 1st) and accept suggestions for new chapters.

I'm including my own OC in the story along with the chosen OCs (my form will be announced with everyone else's)

No Mary-Sue's or Gary Stu's allowed, even supernatural freaks have flaws.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Species:

Hair:

Eyes:

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Weakness:

Choice of Wardrobe:

Details:

Background:

Relationships:


	2. Alexia Vitale

**The wait is over, my lovely creatures! I'll be revealing the chosen OCs one by one, not in their submission forms but in a short story prologue. If your OC didn't get a place in the main five characters, he/she will most likely appear in another chapter (episode). **

**Kicking off the character introductions, let's give a round of applause to Alexia "Alex" Vitale, the Healer. Created by me.**

THE LAST THING ALEXIA WANTED TO DO WAS TO GO BACK INTO THE HELLHOLE, AGAIN. Translation: she didn't want to go back to school. Slowly, she smacked the snooze button until it was slightly cracked. _Great,_ she thought,_ first day of school and I'm already on the way to destroying _another _alarm clock_. Crawling out of bed like a zombie - _never _ever _get caught up with zombies, _worst Monday on the history of Mondays - the teenage Healer made her way to her desk, where she had laid the clothes for today the night before. After getting dressed in a white tank top, blue plaid shirt, jeans and sneakers, Alexia sneaked downstairs soundlessly while braiding her brown hair over her shoulder, going into the kitchen and taking an apple from the isle before settling down on the kitchen table, trying to appreciate every minute of the time she had to kill before going back into hellhole, I mean, school.

The family cat got onto the table, curling in a ball, it's ivory and honey fur brushing against Alexia's exposed forearm.  
"Hey, Blackwell." Alexia sing-sang as she petted her cat. "Ready to spent seven hours without my company?"

The cat meowed in confusion and went off, leaving Alexia to her own company. She checked her watch: 7:42, school started at 8.15. _Well, better be early than in detention_, she said to her self. Alexia grabbed her backpack, slung it across her back and left through the front door, saying goodbye to the last morning of freedom.

* * *

Entering school grounds was like someone drained any energy Alexia had gained during her sleep. Heading to her locker to get her stuff felt like walking through a mined field, the mines being bullies, teachers, newbies, and what could always turn out to be a supernatural creature. _Ugh, helping Dad with a brain surgery would be _way easier _than this, or fake to be older and go with Henry to Iraq...Henry. _Henry Vitale had gone to war as an Army Medic - yes, there is a base in Canada - and was MIA, basically tearing their mother, Mary-Rose, apart. Alexia didn't realize she was wandering until she heard the warning bell, she had five minutes to get to class or it was a five week detention._  
_

After the Olympic run to her locker and going into her English classroom, the "beginning-of-class" bell ringed out through the school.  
_Welcome back to the Human Hell. _


	3. Marisole Freeman

**Here is the next character! Marisole Freeman by Unicorn819 and her boyfriend Anthony Reynolds (by me)**

First day of school was _not _Marisole Freeman's idea of something interesting to do. Flying, hunting, or flying somewhere to hunt, now _those _were fun things to do; sitting in a classroom with ignorant humans while a possible monster lectured about _the _most boring things to ever exist certainly wasn't. The only thing thing that was worth it was being right next to Anthony, her boyfriend - who, by the way, is a Spell Master. He has dark brown hair that looked like he just got out of bed, warm brown eyes, and always dresses in casual clothes such a jeans and random t-shirts; he is pretty good at magic, like the time he cast a sleeping spell on the _entire _class and got to be complete lazybones during the 2-hour math period.

Finally, the bell rang, snapping Marisole out of her train of thoughts. As she got up from the desk, she could feel a couple of boys staring at her like hungry wolves - Marisole had eaten a few before, so it's not like it was scary - probably because of the way she dressed. She was wearing a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh, a purple t-shirt, and her favorite pair of dark Vans, not your typical "slut" outfit, but this generation objectifies women so much, that legs supposedly a distraction for boys. *sights in exasperation*

Marisole got to her locker and frantically fished into her bag for her sunscreen, the sun was still scorching and it was autumn for vampires' sake.

Oh, yeah, forgot to mention: Marisole Freeman is a Vampire.

But it's very hard to figure that last part out. With light caramel skin, short black hair that reached her cheekbones, and light brown eyes, it didn't fit the usual: "pale as a ghost with red eyes" stereotype. Which was a good thing, less non-existent suspicion from her grandparents, Harry and Abigail - who she lived with since she was twelve and her parents spent too much time traveling to take care of her - that did not know about their granddaughter's...species change.

With a cry of victory she pulled her sunscreen out of her bag and quickly applied it over her legs, neck, and face, her arms being covered by the jacket. Anthony crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug.  
"So, how is my little blood-sucker dealing with school?" He teased her.  
"Would it kill you not saying the word "blood-sucker"? It reminds me of... you know _what _I am." She replied, a slight chill going down her spine.  
"Sweet Magic, Mary. It's been at least a year and half since you were bitten, you should be used to it by now." Anthony commented as a matter-of-fact.  
"On what basis are you suggesting this?" Marisole inquired.  
"Grandpa Frank's grimoire. Where else?"  
"Only you, Reynolds."  
"Why, thank you Freeman."

They kissed for a second before getting apart. Anthony took out a small bag from his backpack and handed it to his girlfriend, grinning as he saw her open it; inside the bag, there were about fifty gummy circles about the size of a coin each, Marisole reached inside and pulled one, savouring the sweet taste. It tasted like blood and sugar, oh wait, it actually _was _blood and sugar.

"For when you need an extra energy supply."  
She planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, honey."


	4. Taylor Biggs

**I know I'm taking a little couple of days to update, but in my defense: I have three subjects in school that I have to get at least an A to pass the year, so...yeah. Now that that's cleared out, let's get to another character. This is Taylor Biggs by Tbiggs4u.**

TAYLOR BIGGS WAS AN RPG GEEK. The time he wasn't at school or sucking the blood off people for food, he spent it playing any RPG shooting game that he had on his bast collection of games.

Adding to the list of Vampires who live in Whitechapel: Taylor Biggs.

Red-headed, brown-eyed freak, with supernatural strength and speed due to his...species, and tall - again, the transformation had heck a lot to do with it. Taylor was immediately recognized as a geek, usually wearing jeans, black t-shirts and a leather jacket along with black converse, the only you could only guess at first was that he was probably involved in some dark cult (close enough to the truth.)

His Dad was a Vampire, his Mom was mortal. Taylor was raised with the best of both worlds, either getting to reach the black belt in martial arts or practicing his flying technique, even when he didn't have any siblings to share this with, and then came Axel, his faithful companion with vampire-like training.

Hannah, his girlfriend, was playing RPG shooting with him, even though she sucked at it. She, defeated again, dropped the control.  
"You win." Hannah declared, kissing him in the cheek.  
"No say." Taylor replied sarcastically, grinning and returning the kiss. On the lips.  
"Get me home?" She asked after checking her watch, seeing her Dad was going to ground her if she got home past curfew - not that he minded, of course, he could always get through the window.  
"You mean fly you home." He corrected and guided her to the window, stepping off to the roof. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they rocketed up into the evening sky.


	5. Bella-Rose Gomez

**Hello again, lovelies. This is Bella Rose Gomez by Unikitty**

_Why the hell do these things keep happening? _Bella Rose rhetorically asked herself. She kept seeing objects, places, motions and other stuff that didn't make any sense. It was always related to something or someone she touched, her vision clouded and she couldn't see what was in front of her but what was _inside her mind_.

Bella Rose Gomez was a fairly normal person. Her family - which consisted of her mother, father, and ten-year-old sister - was a fairly normal family.  
No record whatsoever of something abnormal ever occurring.

Bella was a teenager that liked to dress in a trendy style with floral prints and loose clothes, was shy around people who weren't friends with her yet a real...well you know if you EVER bothered her friends or family. Her dirty blonde hair in waves and hazel eyes didn't make her stand out much, which was a good trait considering she was a freak who could see things before they happened, and adding the burden of catching attention because of her appearance would be a chip on the shoulder.

Walking home from school, she lost herself in the bad habit of walking and drawing, resulting in bumping her shoulder against somebody else's. Her vision blurred, an image that was far weirder than any of the others played in her mind. _It was a girl that seemed to be her age, she had a cut in her forearm, but she didn't seem startled, she just graced her hand along the cut and the wound was suddenly gone, not even leaving a scar behind_. Bella tuned back to reality, taking a second to remember where she was and where she was heading, then looked back to see if she could catch a glimpse of who she had bumped into; luckily enough, the person looked back, Bella couldn't help but to stare at her.

It was the girl she had seen in her vision. And she knew who it was.

**Well this was short. I'm sure that you guess who the girl in her vision was and why Bella knew her.**


End file.
